grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nanny Prescot
The grandmother of Devon and pillar of the community known for her love of God, family, the town and fried chicken. Early Life Born in Clarendon Jamaica, Nanny Prescot always lived for education teaching others and looking after children so much so she gained the name nanny. While a child she was in the UK for a lot of her schooling before going back to Jamaica to live and work in the education field. During her time in school he had a great rivalry with the not very nice Suzie Boozy. She ends up marrying John Prescot and soon they started having children with Uncle Winston born and grew up in Jamaica, and the others end up being born in the UK and brought up in Croydon. Nanny Prescot when her husband passed away she moved to Grasmere Valley by herself to live and lived there for a number of years before moving to Croydon for a while to be closer to her family. All the while she led her house in Grasmere Valley and she saw that being her home and the town that she really loved, constantly checking up on the people to see if they were okay. Known for always looking after others she always allowed anyone into her home wanting to exhibit hospitality to them no matter how long they stayed for. She throughout her family and Grasmere Valley was much beloved. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 3 She comes back to Grasmere Valley and made it her home once again to the house that she had leased out for a number of years. She is seen with Devon who trying to boost sales of his records he tries to organise a campaign trying to get the royal family to name the new prince after him. This leads to a battle with Maher Shalal Hash Baz who wants his name to be that of the new royal baby which leads to a rumble with half the town. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Summer Time She is seen as one of those making sure everyone on the cruise which the entire town goes on is relaxing, having a dd good time and not working. When she sees Henry Tatford on the phone making a business call to Japan, she throws the phone into the sea, much to his great anger with him grabbing Nanny Prescot. Due to this he is taken to see Del who decides to keep him on the boat despite. Henry soon tries to relax but after no one wants to hang out with him Nanny Prescot begrudgingly allows him to tag along with her as she goes to speak to Captain Malachi. Henry believes the two are dating something which they vehemently deny and Henry is asked to let them talk in private. Captain Malachi reveals to Nanny Prescot after a bit of a misunderstanding that the cruise ship is sinking. Henry hears this and alerts everyone on the ship causing mass panic. However it turns out Captain Malachi had misread his navigation chart Del spilled some orange juice on it. This causes for her to kick Captain Malachi in the particulars for his misreading of the situation and Devlin to kick him in the backside for the same thing. Everyone manages to survive and there was no sinking of the cruise ship. Volume 4 She is seen at the opening of the university by Mr Gardiner before all the electrics went out as a result of Chase Gardiner. Nanny Prescot is among those in the jury for the fictional case which Jack Strawberry has to work in order to become a qualified lawyer. It is the case of Marge being accused of stealing cookies from James Dontos's cookie jar. Volume 5 Nanny Prescot is among those going climbing in Largas down the cliffs edge along with Mr Ambrose, Candid Candy, Gary Robinson, Harvey Robinson, Wilma Timber, George Taylor, the Petites, Ken Kennedy, Eve Kennedy, Buck Felton, Celina Teague, Jason Phoenix and Marge. Marge insists to go first. Due to her very large frame she nearly causes everyone supporting her to die and also a helicopter brought in to help with Lee Xing-Jung and Ben Forster to crash as they tried t get her on board. No one died but all those involved when discovered by Mrs Grasmere are banished from the town to Elysian Fields. They all manage to escape from Elysian Fields with others who were banished there such as Daisy, Ed Robinson and Ted Fed however nearly everyone except for Daisy ignores Ted Fed idea of how to get home and decide to follow Ed as they assume Ted known for his stupidity could never get them home. They are mistaken however when they are captured and Daisy and Ted Fed are the ones who manage to get home. Gary as does everyone who followed Ed end up in a big net hanging over a pool of crocodiles, however due to Mr Gardiner's inability to work it the crane falls back and they manage to not go into the pool of crocodiles and get free. Volume 7 She is seen at the hairdressers with a number of ladies who all had complaints about Mrs Taffy who they found overbearing, demanding and rude. True to form she comes in and demands everyone to do outrageous things for her. Daisy tells her some home truths that no one really likes her. Something which she doesn't think is the case and she thinks everyone loves her. Daisy says how true friends lay down their lives for their friends and shares the Gospel with her as a result. It seemed initially she understood what Daisy was saying. But in the end Mrs Taffy reverts back to her ways. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 2 Nanny Prescot meets Larry who is walking back to Grasmere Valley and encourages him to repent and put his trust in Christ. Volume 9 She is on the plane with her grandson Devon and Daisy as they had tried to make Devon's career as rapper go some place when the plane nearly goes down. Thankfully Randy Temple one of the air stewards managed to land the plan successively with everyone surviving. Volume 10 When the Mafia strike is town, it is up to the town to figure out who they are and stop them before they take out everyone. Nanny Prescot has a firm conviction that it is Devon and every time there is an attack, she votes for him to go up for people to vote which happen a number of times. But every time he is up there only Nanny Prescot votes for him. Nathanial Walter who finds this suspicious that she keeps picking Devon chooses her to go up, however not many are convinced she is involved and she remains safe. In the end it is revealed the entire town was playing a game of Mafia and no one was hurt. Volume 17 When the town need money for the repairs, she is among those at the town hall meeting when it is discussed what to do to raise the money. Volume 40 Nanny Prescot is at the 60th wedding anniversary of James Dontos and Anne Dontos. The tables at the event have all those associated on it with a characteristic or personality. Nanny Prescot manages to sit on the sassy table along with the likes of Aunt Philly, Sammella Washington, Daisy and mistakenly put on their Erica America. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #1 The First Issue #1 Tale of Mary Bishop Nanny Prescot, along with Larry Lothario, Del, Harvey Robinson and Clara Rose are having a party when Mary Bishop is really angry as she likes no one to have fun. Wanting to stop this she got a tomato and about to throw it at the party when Harvey fires a water gun at her manage to get her wet much to the amusement of those at the party and the horror and embarrassment of Mary Bishop. #5-7 +11 The Affair #5 Tale of Chris Marquis Nanny Prescot and Sheneque are seen having fun in space while Chris Marquis trying invite Tessa Crab is unhappy as she is once again to busy to join. #6 Tale of Isaac Nanny Prescot is present at the fighting match between Isaac and Chris Marquis after Isaac found out that Chris unbeknownst to him was having an affair with Tessa Crab. Isaac loses after trying to kick at Chris, nearly hitting Daisy and her chucking him out of the arena. #11 Tale of Jill Hickey She is among those at the press conference of Tessa Crab when she reveals she is still with Isaac. #8- 10 Over the Edge #8 Tale of Josh Harrow Nanny Prescot is seen in the library trying to read while Mary Bishop proudly proclaims she is responsible for making sure the University has early curfews for all the students. #9 Tale of Dr Amanda Hathaway Nanny Prescot is among those in the hospital when Josh Harrow is taken in after falling out of the window trying to escape curfew to watch Abigail Zane in a play. They all hope for the best as the coroner Dr Amanda Hathaway goes to perform the surgery as all the other qualified doctors are away. #10 Tale of Dr Keith Brook She is seen at the hospital when Dr Keith Brook, Dr Nathan Jones and Liz Jones arrive from holiday to do the surgery for Josh Harrow five weeks later after he went in. Nanny Prescot is seen chastising them for being late. Josh ends up living due to Dr Amanda Hathaway's efforts. #36-38 Cliff Hanger #37 Tale of Julia Dent She is seen chastising Ms Izodel for wanting people to vote for Scotland to be an independent nation at the beach in Largas. Reese Dent and Julia Dent had been run off the road by Mannix Baxter and Minnix Baxter. Nanny Prescot ends up the joining them with a new car there waiting for them along with Audrey Reynolds and Camian Pujoe who are on the beach. Julia plans to get back at the Baxters. She managed to get their car to topple over a cliff with everyone in that car including Scotty Damon who was in the lockers taken by the Baxter to dump it in the dump to hang on for dear life. However with the other car in Julia attempt to get back at them going over they also all fall out and are clinging to each other in one long human chain on the cliff's edge. #38 Tale of Jaci Stevens Jaci Stevens walking with her husband Fatih Stevens hears the shouts on the cliff for help. Instead of helping however seeing Minnix is wearing her shoes fights over them causing for the human chain to broken and everyone including Nanny Prescot to fall. Thankfully no one died and they all fell to a tunnel of love interrupting Roger Calloway and Mary Calloway date. #49 So You Think You Can Dance for Christmas #49 Tale of Chaffeny Stirling When Chaffeny Stirling leads the Dance Recital for Christmas, Nanny Prescot with Chaffeny, PJ Simmons and T.J are those judging the auditions. She comments that Taylor Hitching with his large size would make a good sugar plum fairy. # 50 50 ISSUES!!!! #50 Tale of 50 Nanny Prescot is among those celebrating the milestone of the 50th comic. #51-56 A Blue Christmas without You #56 Tale of Christmas Day Nanny Prescot is among those at the end of the issue wishing everyone a Merry Christmas. #63-#65 The Apocalypse? #63 Tale of Marion Richards Nanny Prescot is seen at a BBQ with Richard Dupri and Marion Richards as she is ecstatic over the fact they are getting a new heater and Richard happy he can get enough money to buy a car. Marion isn't however as the town is experiencing no drama. As a result she decide to create some buy digging up the bodies from the cemetery which causes many to think the end of the world is at hand. #64 Tale of Kelly-Anne Davis When thunder and lightening hit, Nanny Prescot is terrified and is part of the group being led by Kelly-Anne Davis who doesn't believe the end of the world is happening to safety which is Marion house. Nanny Prescot can smell the bodies in Marion's house. #65 Tale of R.J Nanny Prescot is at the house when R.J falls through the roof and falls on the dead bodies Marion had dug up in her house. #66 Happy 1 Year Anniversary #66 Tale of Over a Year Nanny Prescot ends up getting into an argument with Bill Gates who thinks she is a bad stereotype of black women and he doesn't like her in the comics. #67 Oscar Night Nanny Prescot is watching Selma in a cinema full of black people except or Patricia Yates. She makes a comment how she feels uncomfortable and out of place in the cinema. Daisy taking the comment to be racist replies swiftly saying that she feels out of place because everyone else in the cinema is human. #73-#74 Too Good For You #73 Tale of Alisa Roberts Wilma Timber is gossiping to Ms Izodel in the store saying that she heard from Jonathan May that Nanny Prescot is dating Steve Queen, Ms Izodel replies saying that such news is total rubbish. #76 Skater Boy #76 Tale of Simon Haldeck She is among those skating at the skating competition and is among the many that ends up in the ambulance. #89-93 What’s The Scoop on Mrs Goop? #89 Tale of Mrs Goop She is at the Woman's retreat which Mrs Goop is leading which was supposed to be Christian but Mrs Goop was trying to take it in a more New Age direction, hijacking the purpose of it. Nanny Prescot is not a big fan of Mrs Goop and her New Age practises. When she is missing Nanny Prescot is initially celebrating before releasing she has gone missing and needs to be found. #96-100 What Christmas Means? #100 Tale of 100 Nanny Prescot is seen wishing the readers a Merry Christmas. #101 New Year’s Eve #101 Tale of New Year’s Eve Nanny Prescot is seen on Facebook something she comments this really must be a New Year as she has managed to finally do such a thing. #105 TWO YEARS!! #105 Tale of Two Years She is seen as being surprised that the comic had been lasting looking than a Cheryl Cole marriage when they are celebrating 2 years of the comics. #111-115 Who Let the Prisoners out? #113 Tale of Luther Martin Nanny Prescot is at the meeting in the town hall to talk about the prisoners who had been released as a result of Andrea Fullow buying their freedom. Everyone in the meeting panics when Luther Martin reveals he was released sensitive information about the town, which ensure their demise. Nanny Prescot is rather concerned when suddenly more people turn up to the town hall meeting in shock over what is happening as they weren't there before. #118-#119 Marathonwoman #118 Tale of Jill Jenkins She is among those listed as participant in the marathon in the town. The Devon Show Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 The Nanny Prescot Serial Part 1 (2012) Nanny Prescot ends up being enlisted in the Olympics for a walking race representing Great Britain. She ends up facing her arch nemesis from school Suzie Boozy who was known to be an alcoholic granddaughter Suzie Woozy who still wants to beat Nanny Prescot in order for the family to beat her. Suzie Boozy had been great at sports years ago and beat Nanny Prescot in the walking race at school. The race ends up happening with Nanny Prescot winning the Olympics for it and rectifying all those years ago when she lost to Suzie Boozy but soon afterwards from all the exertion from the race she dies! Part 2 (2012) Although dead she ends up being revived due to CPR. As a result however she is placed in an old peoples home in Eastbourne which it being God's waiting room is the next thing to death in Nanny Prescot's mind. She is placed there by the overenthusiastic social worker Mrs Happy and the old people's home is run by Stern Burn a very mean and strict man. When her grandson Weasel wants to visit and is taken with Mrs Happy to do so, Nanny Prescot has left and it is clear she has escaped. Stern Burn furious calls a SWAT team who are soon seen running after Nanny Prescot. When they catch up to her after going through the dodgems and fun fair, she is on the cliff. The SWAT will shoot her if she doesn't listen but she falls off the cliff and... Part 3 (2013) Part 4 (2014) Part 5 (2015) Part 6 (2016) Part 7 (2017) Part 8 (2018) Part 9 (2019)